Klaus as Dracula
by Original Sister
Summary: It's 1864 and the town of Mystic Fall's is in terrible danger, the devil himself has dropped in for a visit and not a pleasant one.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus as Dracula

Summary: it's 1864 and the town of Mystic Fall's is in terrible danger, the devil himself has dropped in for a visit and not a pleasant one.

Pairing: Klaus and Bella, Damon and Bonnie, Stefan and Elena

**Authors note: hey guy's I was busy working on my other story when this idea came to mind. In my story Klaus is Count Dracula, but I'm keeping him as a hybrid because I like the thought of him having power and being completely immortal. All characters are human except Klaus. I don't' own twilight or the vampire diaries.**

Prologue

It was the middle of the night in Mystic Falls and Katherine Pierce was on her way home after she and her lover Mason Lockwood had a rather pleasant rondayvoo at the Mystic waterfalls. Katherine found it rather entertaining how Mason was so taken with her, he was her little puppy dog that was willing to obey to her every command. She got him to meet her in certain places because she did not want to be seen dead with Mason in the public eye.

Katherine knew she could have any man she wanted when she gave them that look of innocence, do a little flaunting and they would drop to their feet knees begging for her attention, it was that easy.

Just then she heard a twig snap behind her, Katherine spun around to see what made the noise, but saw nothing and none in sight. 'How peculiar' she thought, but just then she felt a gust of wind run across her body and quickly spun back round again, only this time she was not alone. She gasped in fright and in amazement, there starring down at her was a young man with short blond curly hair wearing a white shirt, black jacket, trousers and boots. He looked to be a wealthy respected no nonsense man.

'Hmmm, just my type' Katherine thought with a smirk on her face, she guaranteed herself that this would be easy prey, but what her naïve self didn't know was that right now the gloves were on the other hand. "Good evening madam, what would a woman such as yourself being doing out on cold dark night like this" the man asked. She noticed his voice was British, so he wasn't from around these parts, 'even better' she thought.

"I was just taking a stroll when I got lost sir" she said playing the innocent role and using her body language to get his full attention. "By a stroll you mean having a nice afternoon with Mr Lockwood" he said calmly, leaving Katherine with a surprise look upon her face. "H-How did you know that? What do you know of Mason?" she asked, her voice shaking, "I know that he put up a good fight, but was no match for me when I killed him" the man said with a menacing smile.

Katherine's body then started to tremble in horror, she backed away and began to run in the other direction but failed to escape as the man was once again in front of her, but how? How was he so fast, it was impossible? "What do you want? Please I'll give you anything!" She voice trembled as she pleaded with the mysterious man. Oh how they were the wrong choice of words she could have chosen.

"Well now that you come to mention it, I wouldn't mind a taste of that sweet blood that travels through that body of yours" he said in a dark seductive cold voice. But what Katherine saw next terrified her beyond belief, she watched as his face had somehow transformed, it was monstrous, his eyes were now black and red with black lines growing underneath his eyes and his canine teeth had lengthened, she gave out a high pitched scream as his razor sharp teeth attached themselves to her neck and that was the thing she saw before her whole world turned into nothingness.

**Authors note: So what do you guys think? Should I carry on? Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That very morning Isabella Salvatore woke up from her peaceful slumber as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" she announced moving to sit up in bed as she then saw her maid and friend Emily Bennet enter the room.

"Good morning Miss Salvatore" Emily said and did a little curtsey, always so polite that was one of many reasons why Isabella adored her. "Emily you know you do not have to be so formal with me, you are free to call me Bella" Isabella said smiling at her friend who gave her one back before closing the door to help Isabella into her baby blue corset dress.

"What has you so sad Bella" Emily asked as she had noticed Isabella was not her cheery self this morning. "It's just about this ball tonight, the reason that my fathers having it is because he wishes for me to find a suitor to marry. He said that if I didn't find a man of my choice tonight then he would pick someone for me" Bella said with over welming sadness that her father was pressuring her into marriage.

"That's awful" Emily said as she knew what Bella's father was like, since she had started working at the Salavtore residence she had never seen Geuseppe show his daughter any kind of love what so ever, he had pratically blamed the poor girl for her mothers death, which had not been her fault at all. Elizabeth Salvatore had died tragically in child birth as she had given her life so that Bella could live.

"I do not want to be stuck in a loveless marriage Emily, I want to find my soul mate just like my brothers" Bella said as she tried to imagine the kind of love that both her brothers shared with their lovely wives. Her older brother Damon had married Bonnie Bennet who was Emily's cousin, and her other brother Stefan had married Elena Gilbert. They were both beyond happy as they had each found their soul mates, Bella of coarse was more than happy for her brothers but she was also a little sad because she wanted nothing more than to find love and finally be free of her prison.

Once Bella was dressed and her hair brushed she made her way downstairs for breakfast and on her way to the dining room she spotted her brothers who were both sat talking with their wifes as they ate their breakfast's and unsurprisingly her father was no where to be seen.

"Good morning Bella" Bonnie said as she noticed the young Salvatore walk in the room, "good morning" Bella said smiling at her and the rest of the family as she too sat down at the table for her own breakfast.

"Did you sleep well Bella?" Elena asked while sipping her tea, "yes very well thank you" Bella said producing a smile before taking a bite out of her toast. The five of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Damon spoke up.

"So Bella are you all prepared for tonight?" He asked looking at his sister with concern yet happiness because tonight she would be taking the first step into woman hood by choosing herself a suitor and this made him very proud that his little sister was growing up.

"I don't know, I mean what if I don't find the right suitor for me? And if I somehow do what if I'm not all they expected me to be" Bella said worriedly which caused both Damon and Stefan to laugh at their sister's naivety.

"Oh Isa any man would be lucky to have you, your bright, beautiful and having a loving heart, what more could one ask for?" Stefan said looking at Bella with pride who in return blushed and smiled back lovingly at her brother. "Stefan's right Isa you are more than any man deserves and should anyone tell you differently I shall gladly enjoy knocking some sense into them" Damon said making everyone laugh.

"But honestly Bella you of all people deserve happiness and no matter what may happen tonight just know that you will always have us. We will always love you little sister" Damon said with seriousness in his voice and abdoration in his eyes as Stefan, Elena and Bonnie nodded their heads in agreement to his words as each one them loved Bella dearly.

"Thank you" Bella said with tears glistening in her eyes as she was truly touched by her brother's beautiful speech that warmed her heart to no end. Yes Isabella loved her family with all the love in her heart, though she could not say the same for her father.

Over the years he had chosen not to acknowledge her existence and when he did he would simply tell her how much of a disgrace she was and how much of a burden she was to his life. Her brothers were the only reason why she had not shut herself off from the world, had it not been for them Isabella would have run away from home a long time ago and gone some place where her father would not have found her.

After breakfast Isabella decided to take a walk around the garden while her brothers and their wives stayed behind to talk amongst themselves, not that she wouldn't of minded staying and chatting with them but she needed to be on her own right now as there was so much to think about in so little time.

DPOV

As I watched my sister walk out the room I felt a great sadness for my sweet little Isa, I knew that the arrangements my father had stupidly made for tonight was troubling her so and it killed me to know that she was hurting.

I had tried my best to talk my father out of this madness as I told him that marriage was not something Isa should be pushed into as she had her whole life ahead of her and would gain a suitor on her own when she was good and ready. But my father being the selfish man he is distinctively said that as long as Isabella was under his roof he would do with her what he wished and the sooner she was wedded the better as he and I quote his exact words "will finally be rid of that filthy no good spawn".

I was truly disgusted and beyond angry with the monstrous words that came out of his mouth, but it wasn't the first time he had spoken badly of my little sister. I remember a day in my childhood that had truly broken my heart.

Flashback

Damon's 13 – Stefan's 5 – Isabella's 4

March 23rd 1850

Stefan and I were out in the garden playing a game of rugby when Emily came running up to us looking rather worried.

"Damon! Stefan!" She yelled getting our full attention. "What's wrong Emily?" I asked wondering what could possibly have her so upset. "Boy's have any of you seen your sister?" she asked and just then I felt my chest tighten, "the last time we saw her was at breakfast" I said not liking where this was going.

"Well I've looked all over the house but I can't find her, I've asked around but nobody has seen her" she said and I felt fear run through my body. "Bella's missing?" Stefan asked looking just as upset and scared as I was, "don't worry Stefan we'll find her" Emily said reassuring my little brother who now looked close to tears.

"Emily where's father?" I asked wondering why my father had not been keeping an eye on Isa, "he's in his study" she said and telling by her face I sensed she was hiding something. "Have you told him of Isa's disappearance? Why has he not done something?" I asked really wanting to know the answers but more than anything I wanted to go find my baby sister.

"Yes I have told" she said sounding quite nervous, "and what did he say?" I asked and she looked at me for a minute with sorrow in her eyes before she gave us her answer.

"He specifically ordered me not to get involved with Isabella's disappearance as he said it wasn't important to him" she said I and I was taken back by my fathers despicable choice of words, how could he be so cold hearted? My baby sister was missing and he thought it not to be important?

Just then a thought came to me and before anyone could stop me I ran as fast as I could into the woods hearing my baby brother and Emily calling my name and telling me to come back, but I didn't listen and kept running towards the one place I knew or hoped Isa would be.

After about ten minutes I came to a stop at a quiet lake side where myself, Stefan and Isa would always come together to be close to our mother as this was her favourite most treasured place in the world. I know this because she had told Stefan and I the story of how she had always come here as a child with her mother and father. It was the one place our mother would show her innocent nature as she knew our father would never have approved.

Just then I heard what sounded like a whimper and looked around until I found what had made noise. There sat under a tree not to far away was my little sister who had her face buried into her knees that were tucked to her chest. "Isa!" I yelled causing her to jump at my voice and as she turned to face me I felt my heart begin to break as I saw how broken she looked with her eyes all red and puffy as though she had been crying for hours. So without thinking I ran straight to her side wondering what could have done this to my sister.

"Isa are ok? What happened?" I asked hugging her to me as she continued to cry in my arms. "Dami" she just managed to get out between her sobs, "its ok Isa I'm here" I said rubbing her back to sooth her and try to calm her down.

"He hates me Dami, papa hates me" she cried as her little fingers tighten around my shirt, "he doesn't hate you Isa, father is just father. He say's and does a lot of things that hurt us but I'm sure he doesn't hate you" I said trying to reassure her.

"He said so himself, he told he hates me and that if it weren't for me mama never would have died" she cried and as I took in her words I felt truly shocked and appalled that our father would say such a terrible disgusting thing to my poor baby sister who was in absolute despair.

"That's not true Isa, mother brought you into this world knowing that there was a chance she wouldn't make it through your birth but that didn't matter to her because mama loved so much that she was willing to give it her all so you could survive" I said feeling my own tears sting my eyes.

"But I took mama away Dami, you and Stefan should hate me for what I did" she said sounding so vulnerable that it broke my heart all over again. "We could never hate you Isa because it wasn't your fault. Your our mama's little miracle, mine and Stefan's angel who we will always love you until there is no tomorrow" I said as I took my little sister at arms length and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I love you Dami" she said with her delicate bell like voice ringing in my ears, "I love you too Isa, forever" I said as a bright smile formed on her face before we hugged each other once more.

End of flashback

From that day on I had vowed to myself that I would never let anyone including my father ever hurt Bella in any way emotionally or physically if I had anything to do with it. Of coarse I wanted Isa to be happy and find the right suitor for her so when the time came she would once and for all be able to leave this place and our father behind and start a life of her own.

I only prayed that tonight would go without a hitch, because I dreaded to think what would happen if it didn't.

BPOV

As I walked round the gardens I couldn't help but feel that there was a slight change in the air, which I found quite odd but then thought that I was probably just being silly because I was so nervous about tonight's events.

Just then I heard the sound of birds singing and looked up to find a blue jay sat in the tree. I took a minute to admire the blue jay as I watched how it sat there singing its little voice away without a care in the world. How I wished I could live life like that, to be able to just open your wings and fly not knowing where you're going but just letting the gentle wind guide you the whole way.

That was the kind of life I hoped to lead some day, but for now I have no choice but to stick to the path I have been set on that will lead me to an unknown future that lay ahead.

**Authors note: I'm so so sorry to have kept you guys waiting for this next chapter but I just wanted to get half way with my other stories before getting into this one so I'm sorry for that.**

**What do you think of this chapter? Should I carry on? Let me know by leaving your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

** BURNING DIAMONDS AWARD**

**Hello everyone I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but just yesterday I was nominated for the BURNING DIAMONDS AWARD which shocked me to no end to say the least. So if I could ask all my readers to please vote for me on the following website I would be ever so grateful. Thank you in return :) **

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**


End file.
